


Light:Academy Days (My life in Naruto, Naruto Fanfiction)

by DarkAngel2020



Series: Light(My Life In Naruto, Naruto Fanfiction) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel2020/pseuds/DarkAngel2020
Summary: Story two of Light. I have decided to have my first story as Light:childhood and for this one to start a couple of days before Akari is to start in the Academy.
Series: Light(My Life In Naruto, Naruto Fanfiction) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129070
Kudos: 1





	Light:Academy Days (My life in Naruto, Naruto Fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> Things you need to know  
> " "someone speaking  
> ' ' others thoughts  
> * *my characters thoughts, and ninken communication  
> Bold Kyuubi  
> **P** Time skip  
> (3rd person POV) for when I am not writing in my prospective  
> I don't own Naruto or its Characters just mine and anything to do with her. There obviously is some differences from the original because of my character.  
> Character ages at the start  
> Shino: 6 (if I am wrong let me know but I think he is the oldest and is actually 13 at graduation in March)  
> Sakura:6  
> Choji:5  
> Kiba:5  
> Akamaru:0 (born when Kiba is nine, says he is three at the start of the series)  
> Sasuke:5  
> Akari(me):5  
> Shikamaru:5  
> Ino:5  
> Naruto:5  
> Hinata:5  
> Itachi:10  
> Shisui:14( he is either 14 0r 15 when he dies not 16)  
> Kakashi:19  
> Gaara :5( was born after Naruto, proof he actually says he is twelve during the chunin exams which starts July 1rst (the seventh month)  
> more ages if I want to mention it in the story.  
> When Naruto gets put in Iruka's class is confusing. Kiba if you go by Akamaru's age in part 1 which is 3 gets him after he turns nine(likely when Akamaru is 8 to 12 weeks like any other puppy) so Naruto was 7- 8. He was in the academy already though because when the hokage asks Iruka to take Naruto in his class he says if he does not get another sensei I will have to kick him out. And Naruto says he is getting a new home room teacher. How long after the massacre Naruto enters the class would let us if he is 7 or 8. What about Itachi seeing Naruto challenging Sasuke to a race will he thinks things over. That is because they all live in the same village, and everyone knows who Naruto is because of the adults. For my sanity, and because things would be different somewhat Naruto will enter the class before the Uchiha massacre.
> 
> Also remember Asuma has left the village but comes back before the massacre because remember he, Might Guy and Kurenai help get Kakashi out of the anbu. It's not specific on when he returns so I'm having him return when my character is seven.But it is important for me to note part of why in my story he was fighting with his father. It is a spoiler but in my version of the attack there is a direct correlation between Kage, and Hurizen's wife's death. Unlike his father Asuma does choose to blame Akari for it.
> 
> The story starts in 3rd Person POV, pictures from pinterest. Picture 1 for Akari's hair but the hair only goes to her shoulders. Picture 1 and 2 of current Itachi and Sasuke since the first one is after Sasuke twists his ankle and Itachi carries him home. Akari eye look wise is like Kakashi's eyes. The drawing is mine and it is my best attempt at what happened to Akari's hair at age 3 (spoiler) it spiked up. So it's my best attempt at Akari I hope its okay, I tried but I can not do the back of the hair. And at the age of three it was shorter and spiky in the back like the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //The leg holsters. In the manga there is two on the legs on for shuriken and one for kunai, but in the anime it is one with a divide in it. Akari being small uses the anime version for now, feb 2021//

Ten year old Itachi Uchiha walked out of his room and quietly made his way to the front door of his home. He was hoping not to wake anyone, but especially not his father. He was not interested in listening to his disapproval of his current mission. As Itachi slept his first ninja sandal on his first sandal he heard footsteps behind him. Itachi Already knew who it was so he grabbed the second one.

"Niisan where are you going?"

Five year old Sasuke Uchiha rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was early, in fact no one else was up he was curious as to why his older brother was even up. Let alone sneaking out of their home.

"I have a mission Sasuke, go back to bed"

"Can I help with your mission niisan?"

Sasuke became excited at the idea that maybe his older brother would let him help with his mission. Like he used to when he was younger. Itachi mold it over. The mission was just D rank, and within the village but it could turn dangerous. Itachi did not want Sasuke to be in danger, and if things did go that way he would need to concentrate on the task at hand. Itachi slipped on his last sandal before waving at his brother. As per usual Sasuke fell for it and received a poke on his forehead.

"Next time Sasuke, go back to bed"

Sasuke puffed up his cheeks

"please niisan"

"please what?"

Both brothers looked to see their parents. Itachi sighed getting up, knowing what was to come.

"Niisan has a mission and I wanted to help"

Fugaku sighed crossing his arms before telling his youngest to go back to bed. Sasuke lowered his head disappointed then went to his room.

"No Itachi I already told you, this mission is not of any importance, you should be training and making sure your ready for the mission on the first that one is important"

To Itachi his current mission was important. And it was to his best friend Shisui as well. He did not want to join the Anbu, not originally but his father wanted him to spy for the clan. Itachi developed his own motives for joining the anbu though. Itachi did not want to argue with his father so he just opened the sliding door. Itachi did not expect what happened next. Fugaku uncrossed his arms. He could not, and probably never would understand his eldest son

"if you believe this mission to be so important Itachi then I am going with you."

Fugaku fallowed his son to the front door of a two story, traditional looking home with the large property around it walled off. For a while ha had been floored when it was built. The council had moved his clan to the outskirts of the village and told him that they could have the surrounding land for training. Only for the home to be built near the lake they use to teach their children the Uchiha's signature jutsu and for Fugaku to be told there had been a change in plans. But he came to terms with it being close to his clan's grounds and lake, and for almost three years they had no clue who lived in it. But now Fugaku wished it was not here.

The door opened as Itachi went to knock. The owner was in a rush and only glanced the Uchiha over quickly.

"You better keep her safe"

With that nineteen year old Kakashi left for the Anbu Headquarters. Itachi frowned not knowing what to think about Hatake specially after Lord Danzo spoke with him in private after he heard Itachi would possible be joining the anbu. Itachi entered the home and took off his sandals before heading to the kitchen on his left. Shimura's words that day changed his prospective on the way he saw Kakashi interactions with his daughter. And Itachi could still replay them in his mind word for word specially as he looked at the ingredients of food that where for the girl's unstarted breakfast. 'Steak' Itachi disliked steak, and he could swear the silver haired Jonin knew it because any time he had to sit Akari it was always out for him to cook. Knowing she liked, and acquired protein Itachi would have to cook it since any other options where always frozen. His father sat at the wooden, kitchen table grabbing the newspaper left on it.

"Steak for breakfast is he serious"

Itachi started on the rice, and salad the other ingredients made up

"yes unfortunately seems he is"

"Seems like dinner not breakfast to me"

Itachi ignored his father and concentrated on the task at hand.

I woke the smell of beef frying to much to ignore. I pulled my light purple blanket with shurikens on it off myself and got off my queen size bed. I went to the bathroom on the top floor and started on my daily routine. I went to the bathroom then brushed my shoulder length hair, wrapped the locks so they would frame the sides of my face like Indra Otsutsuki but in orange bandages before brushing my teeth. As I walked back to my room I heard footsteps starting to come up the stairs. I could remember my dad telling me he would be gone before I woke up yesterday so I used my nose. Not liking the owner of the scent I went quickly back to my room. I started to dress putting on my orange lined mesh, armor t shirt, and dark purple, sleeveless, hooded vest. As I zipped it up my room door opened causing me to narrow my eyes *taking up my Hottachi time unlearned.* Without asking the Uchiha head entered, and started to look around my room. I crossed my arms as he picked up my black kunai pouch, and red ninja tool pouch off my desk at the left end of my room. I heard another set of footsteps and uncrossed my arms as Itachi walked in my room.

"Otousan I asked you to see if Akari was up not snoop around her things"

*you tell him Itachi* I grabbed my black shorts that coughed after my knees as Fugaku narrowed his eyes at his eldest son.

"Isn't it early for these?"

I shrugged remembering that the others would not have their pouches tell much older, and mine are full of equipment also. Well except smoke bombs. Itachi just shrugged and told me that my breakfast was ready. I pointed at his father.

"I don't want him touching my things"

Fugaku put my ninja pouches back down on my desk as his eldest crossed his arms at him

"otousan if you can't behave then you will have to leave"

"How long is this mission for again?"

"Tell dinner when Hatake arrives home..."

Itachi smiled warmly at me

"just go eat we will join you soon Akari"

I trusted Itachi so I left my room, and went downstairs. Plus I had my hearing to back me up. If Fugaku touched anything else I would know. I sat at the chair with the plate of food and smiled. I love steak, and know Itachi does not so I always fond it odd that I always have it when he is babysitting me. Itachi knew how to cook a perfect medium. I just did not like that my steak was always cut into slices. I grabbed my red chopsticks and picked up the first piece of beef as Itachi started arguing with his father in my room.

"Shisui is Akari's mentor and he is not teaching her our ways, he is insuring she can control her genjutsu are you that jealous of a five year old girl"

"Watch your words Itachi"

"No Otousan I won't because it's the truth is it not, Akari is beyond my skill level when I was her age, a five year old girl is beating your eldest son and your jealous"

I started chewing on the meat tell I heard something break. It sounded like my picture frames on my shelves above my desk *mom.* I jumped up and started for my room. The pictures I had where all that I had of my mom other than the purple ribbon. I got up the stairs and was turning toward my room when I stopped in my tracks.

"Out Otousan out, it's your fault the Daiaurufu are gone get out"

"Watch your volume the girl might hear you"

I titled my head *what's Fugaku have to do with my mother's clan being gone?* The elder Uchiha opened my room door and noticed me. He coughed getting Itachi's attention. Itachi saw me and went over to my side.

"come on okay Akari I'll clean up later"

he took my left hand and lead me back to the kitchen table. I was still trying to process what I had overheard so I started eat the white rice in the small red bowl. Itachi sat next to me. I could sense his worry as his father came into the kitchen. Fugaku sat two chairs, opposite of me as I stopped eating. Itachi looked into my eyes as I felt a tear fall down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Akari I did not mean to upset you, please eat"

I rubbed my tears away then picked up my chopsticks. I did not feel like eating anymore but I was not going to let the steak slices go to waste. Itachi narrowed his eyes at his father. Worry changing to anger. His onyx eyes changing to red.

"I told you to leave I do not need your help, I now have to try and explain broken picture frames to her father"

Fugaku changed his eyes as well causing me to chew faster. If there was going to be a fight I wanted to be able to get out of the way.

"Watch your tone with me Itachi, I am your otousan you best remember that, and it was you who caused her tears not me"

I grabbed the last slice of beef as Itachi sighed and left his father's gaze lowering the tension in the room a little. I chewed on the last piece savoring it as my babysitter ran his hands through my hair sending chills down my spine.

"You leaving your hair down Akari, or do want me to put it up?"

I swallowed my piece of steak happy for the distraction.

"up"

"okay, I'll go get your elastics, and brush you finish your breakfast"

I watched Itachi leave then pushed my food away from me. Fugaku raised an eyebrow at me.

"forget what you heard Wolf, and finish your food or you won't grow and you need to grow"

I stock my tongue out at the Uchiha head causing him to glare at me.

"You think that's a smart idea Wolf, it's not"

"Fuckaku"

He got off his chair and smacked me over my head before I could blink. I grabbed my head and looked up, right into Fugaku's sharingan eyes.

"how dare you disrespect me, I'll teach you..."

"Nothing, get away from Akari and get out"

Fugaku left as Itachi walked over to me. He rubbed the tears that where falling as I sobbed flashes of Bear Jerk from when I was kidnapped clouding my mind. Itachi bent down rubbed some of my bangs out of my eyes

"are you okay Akari?"

I shock my head no which caused Itachi to frown. He looked over at my food then asked me if I was going to finish so I shock my head no again.

"Do you want to eat out then?"

I tried to smile so he would not worry anymore.

"Yes"

Itachi got up

"alright you finish getting ready and I will clean up"

I took my hair brush and elastics from him then went to the downstairs bathroom. I closed the door and went over to the mirror, using the step stool so I could be level, and look in the mirror. Quickly I brushed the back of my hair into a orange elastic. I then left the bathroom and went to the living room where I had left my red googles on the coffee table. I put them on, but left the front part on my forehead. Itachi joined me as I went to put on my orange ninja sandals. He put on his first sandal then reminded me about my ninja toll pouches. I was not sure if I wanted to wear them. Mostly because I did not want Uzumaki to steal anything else from them for his pranks. But also because I was still upset over everything. Itachi frowned

"You should not let what happened hold you back Akari, if you want to train you'll need them unlike the other kids your age you have the equipment already so I don't need to share"

I puffed up my left cheek and had a starring contest with the ten year old. He just stared and stared into my eyes causing me to blush and look away after a little. He smiled then got up after putting on his last sandal. Itachi went upstairs and came back with my equipment pouches, and white bandage. I wrapped the bandage over my left upper leg then put my kunai pouch over the bandage. I then placed the red pouch on the right side behind me before huffing

"happy?"

Itachi bent down and put his forehead against mine and held the back of my head. Something he had started to do when I was four when we where alone or just with Shisui. It still made me go red like Hinata over Naruto, my heart race and my stomach to feel like it was full of butterflies. I knew it was wrong since Itachi was five years older but I could not help but like him.

"Yes Akari, I am I don't want you to ever hold back for anyone, not even me"

I nodded then we left my home, and headed for town.


End file.
